Pieces of Our Lives
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: A new one shot series of "What If's" for all my stories and one shots; including cannon pairs as well as my OC ones. Will take requests, and integrate your OC with mine if you like! Spans over Marvel, DC, Harry Potter, and possibly more, but I've labeled it as a Batman-Avengers crossover because those were the easiest categories to grab. No Flames please!
1. Aunt Wanda

**A/N: Okay, I'm a terrible person.. I know, I know.. I should be doing my Captain Au and YDSTC chapters... But! I have had major writers block on those chapters all week and they are just not wanting to be written right now. In the mean time, I have like fifteen freaking one shot ideas.**

 **And leading into that, is how this lovely new series has come about! Now, if you lovely readers have taken my advice and gone to read the lovely Just Watch Me Fly's stories, you'll know she has a fun little one shot series. The chapters are all one shots dealing with "What if" scenarios from her story, or things that she thought would be funny/entertaining.**

 **So, she and I have been messaging a ton and we've come up with about a dozen ideas for my OC and one shots they could be in, but things that wouldn't really fit into a normal story. And thus, I decided to create a One Shot Series story like hers to keep them all in one place! I have about three or four that should be typed up real quick, some dealing with AU scenarios, my OC, some in DC and some in Marvel -the sky is the limit! -so you guys will probably get one tonight and another every night for... awhile... Inspiration you know?**

 **And, of course, you guys can comment or PM me ideas you would like me to write (whether it's about my OC, or a pairing I've done before) and I'd be happy to! Especially if you have any OC of your own you think would be good for/ should meet mine! I love having cross over OC shots, they're so entertaining!**

 **So this chapter is based off of YDSTC, my Pietro-OC story (that will have a chapter soon, I promise...) and set in the far future for the couple. Even though it is about the couple, it actually centers around Wanda and what she does when she figures out Pietro and Skyla are going to have a baby. It's very Feels-y so you have been warned!**

 **I don't own any of the media in this one shot series, except my OC. Enjoy!**

 **The Pieces of Our Lives**

 **Chapter 1: Aunt Wanda**

Wanda knew before Skyla and Pietro; she could still remember the moment she realized that she was going to an aunt, and in turn they would become parents. They had come over for dinner, something so mundane but regular now that the younger league of super heroes was coming into their own enough for them to retire. Wanda never thought that she would be the kind of person who was okay with mundane and domestic things, but she found that she was. She enjoyed her tiny little apartment- only one bedroom but with a surprisingly large living space and kitchen -and she enjoyed having the Avengers, new and old, over for dinner or drinks. Skyla and her twin brother were regulars, showing up two or three times a week to share movies or food and talks, and it was during one of these nights that Wanda noticed something was different about her sister-in-law.

While Wanda could not see auras like Skyla, her powers did allow her access to sight of a person's life energy; it was something that helped her tap into the mental process of all living things, and made it possible for her to manipulate their thought patterns without distressing that life force. Unlike with Skyla, there weren't different colors, it was all a smoke-like red haze around a person, that got larger or smaller depending on how much was being used or- usually the case -depleted from Wanda's mental messing around. When Skyla and Pietro showed up for dinner, on that night, Wanda realized that there were two smaller red smoke forms, hovering around Skyla's abdomen. While she had never paid much attention to it before, she knew what this meant, and she knew what she had to do.

Wanda's powers had always been on the darker side; no matter what she did, she always managed to only portray scary or dark things into people's minds. Sure, she was a hero and the other portion of her power- the matter manipulation -was entirely different, but the mental power she held was dark. She had never attempted to do any different, because as a hero bringing out people's worst fears and crippling them with those visions was useful. But now she had a reason to want to try and change her powers. What sort of aunt would she be, if she could only give her future niece or nephew nightmares? If she could never soothe the horrible visions of their brains, but add to it? Wanda may not have had a large family- even the extended one with Clint and the Avengers -but she was fiercely loyal to the family she did have, and she wasn't about to cause any pain to these new additions.

"I need you to teach me how to make my powers not evil," Wanda said, her accent thick as she stood before the three people she had called to her home, a few nights after seeing Skyla and her brother, and a day after the couple had announced that Skyla was about two months along in her pregnancy. Sat before her was Professor Bruce Banner, Agent Nick Fury, and former Agent, current father figure for the girl, Clint Barton.

"Wanda, your powers aren't evil," Cline said, quick to protect the girl he had quickly adopted as another daughter, in his life. Fury raised a brow at the archer, but decided to stay quiet and sip the tea she had provided for them.

"While I am probably the first to admit that your powers are not something I'd like to endure again," Bruce said, jumping in at the now silent room," I do agree with Clint, in that you aren't evil."

"I don't mean that I am evil," Wanda sighed, having hoped that the men before her would understand her plight a little bit more." I think I've proven myself time and time again, in the years on the Avengers."

"She means she doesn't want her visions to only create bad things," Fury said, deciding if he didn't step in, they would be here all night. Wanda nodded at his response, glad that one of the men had at least understood what her meaning was." Wanda isn't trying to insinuate that she herself is evil, I don't think anyone here would, anymore; what she's saying is that she knows that her mental control is... effective, but perhaps not the most savory of pills to swallow. Especially given Skyla and Pietro's recent news, she is probably worrying about how this will translate with children, in the picture."

Clint and Bruce exchanged glances at this, understanding dwelling in the two sets of hazel and brown eyes. They both had a silent conversation, during the locked gaze, and then nodded together.

"We're in," Bruce said.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

While starting out with the man who could turn into a semi-indestructible rage monster was probably not the smartest thing Wanda had ever done, she was rather determined to have her powers converted from less than savory, to full on good, as fast as possible. Her sessions with Bruce didn't go nearly as she had planned, only because he didn't allow her in his head, at all, until he thought she was ready. It was many a sessions of just talking, taking psychological looks at Wanda's past and why these powers may have manifested during Strucker's trials. It was a lot of mental footwork for the Scarlet Witch, that she had not prepared herself for; but it was worth it if in the end she could hold her future nephews and not be scared of scarring them for life. When she did move onto his mind, his tactic was to get himself to the verge of where the Hulk would take over, and then have her try to calm him with soothing images in his brain. It was effective, and they only had once instance where Natasha had to step in with a Lullaby.

Clint's lessons were a little more straight forward; first he had her mess with his mind in the way she was used to. While Wanda was hesitant to use her powers on the man that had basically raised her for seven years, he insisted that he had to know the bad side to teach her how to change it. Once she had worked into his mind like she had done with many others, he had to take a break. Two days later he was directing her to pull other memories from his mind, and push the bad ones away. It took her about two weeks before she could do this flawlessly, and by that time she was sure that Clint was about to disown her for the amount of bad things she had forced upon him.

Fury's methods were... well it reminded her of the terrible Karate movie that Tony had made her, Pietro, Skyla, and Steve watch when they became Avengers. He was very like the Mister Miyagi of that movie, in that he made her work on things that never made sense until after she had mastered them. He began with meditation, but instead of the kind that Bruce used- usually in a garden with soft music and tea -Fury had her learn Taichi and do the yoga-like movements over and over, while chanting different poems, so taht her mind was sharp and focused on many things at once. At the end, he explained that having to focus on breathing, memorization, and movements was a good practice for when she was being bombarded with many different memories or thoughts, and she had to focus on all of them at once. Next, he asked her to start learning how to project her own images upon others, versus just using the ones in their head. This way, even if there was nothing good inside a person's mind, she could create something good for them. Wanda would never admit it to Clint or Bruce, but she liked Fury's training most of all because he seemed to understand what she wanted more.

When Wanda was really and truly happy with everything that she learned, it was just in time. Skyla, who had swelled up to nearly twice her normal size and then some, was ready to pop any day now. The closer the due date came, the more worried Wanda was about things not working, all her hard work being for naught the second she got to hold her two little nephews. She should have known better, she had picked the best men for the job, and their training would not fail her.

"Wanda!" Skyla's voice came from the living room, where she had been waiting for Wanda to bring her a snack and some water. The brunette ducked her head out of the kitchen and was startled to find Skyla doubled over by the couch." I hate to be that pregnant woman, but I'm pretty sure the stomach pains I've been having are about six minutes apart."

"But Pietro is on patrol tonight!" Wanda panicked, dropping the bag of chips she had been retrieving for her sister. She began to curse in her native tongue, and flailed around for a good minute or two before calming herself enough to speak again." I will call Tony, he will have your belongings, and we can meet him at the hospital."

"Pietro too, I know he's on patrol but Natasha is on standby in case this happens," Skyla begged, her dark blue eyes pained and desperate for her lover. Wanda swallowed nervously but nodded and sent out texts to the entire team. She got Skyla down to the curb, and whistled for a cab in record time. Halfway to the hospital- which was actually going rather fast given the cabbie had said he never had a baby born in his cab, and he wasn't about to start now -Skyla started crying." Skyla! It's okay! We're almost there, and your contractions are still far enough-"

"That's not why I'm crying!" Skyla admitted, squeezing Wanda's hand." Wanda, what if I'm a terrible mother? I never had a family before Tony and your brother... None of my foster families was ever close to a real family, and I don't know anything about my real mother or father... I don't know the first thing about raising children, or making sure they're happy and safe and- agh!"

A contraction cut the younger woman off, and Wanda watched all of her own fears began to bubble up inside of Skyla. Wanda knew exactly how her sister was feeling, knew exactly the grief and unease that Skyla had in her gut, because it had grown in her own over the last few months.

"Skyla, I'm going to do something, and you have to trust me," Wanda said reaching forward to touch her sister's forehead.

"I trust you so much, Wanda..." Skyla said, wishing she could make the woman see the truth in her words. Wanda felt touched at the sentiment, but knew that this was not the time for that discussion. She touched Skyla's forehead and closed her eyes; it took a moment for her to find the vision she wanted, but she managed to merge her idea and Skyla's dream to make what she needed. She projected an image to Skyla, one of her and Pietro sitting under a tree on Clint's farm. In Skyla's lap was a small boy with silver hair and dark blue eyes, laughing and trying to put flowers in his mother's hair. On Pietro's lap was another boy, but this one had hair the color of cornsilk and his eyes were icy blue-grey. He was tugging on his father's hair and trying to climb up his strong shoulders, while Pietro was keeping him down and laughing. The picture was beautiful, that of a perfect family, and Wanda felt Skyla relax even with another contraction coming.

"Family is not perfect," Wanda said, as they parked in front of the ER, and took Skyla's hands in her own," But you know what it's like to be alone in the world. You know a bitter sadness that not even Pietro and I can know, because we had each other, at least. So long as you know that feeling, and you know you never want your children to feel it, I think you're going to be just fine."

Skyla didn't speak, but the look that she was giving Wanda was far better than any words she could have attempted. Wanda helped her into the ER and began filling out papers as they set her up to go to an exam room. Halfway through her work, Tony showed up and said something that surprised Wanda.

"Witchy, you're crying!" Tony said, clutching the duffle bag Pietro and Skyla had readied weeks before, in preparation of this." Is Skyla okay? Did something happen? I swear if that squirreling speedster did any-"

"Tony, she's fine," Wanda said, wiping at the tears she hadn't realized where there," I'm just... I'm worried about my nephews. I want to be the best person I can for them."

"You and me both, lady," Tony said. Wanda handed over the paperwork to a nurse, and both former heroes were taken into a hospital room where Skyla had been set up with an epidural and a nurse. She waved at them both, tiredly, and Wanda let Tony began doting on his adopted daughter.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Pietro came sliding into the room about five minutes later, and nearly tripped over the nurse who was leaving the room.

"She is fine, Pietro," Wanda said, touching her brother's shoulder and smiling. Pietro took a breath, then sped over to Skyla's other side, grabbing her hand and starting a conversation in their native tongue, his words faster than normal. Tony was keeping up pretty well, for someone who had only learned Sokovian about two years prior, and Wanda allowed herself to fall to the background. As the birth progresses further, Wanda felt her nerves fraying a little more each minute. Hearing the pained sounds from Skyla- even with the drugs from her epidural -made all her previous fears come crashing back to reality. Six hours in, and Wanda was about to excuse herself, for air or water, or something, but Skyla's voice stopped her.

"Wanda?" Skyla asked, her voice strained and tight. Wanda moved nearly as quick as her brother and took Tony's position on Skyla's right side.

"I'm here, sister," Wanda said, her voice hoarse and dry.

"I know this is a lot to ask," Skyla said," But could you do whatever it was you did in the cab again? Maybe something else? Show me something from your past... or a time when you were truly happy... I just want something to distract me for a minute."

Wanda looked at her sister, and took in her haggard appearance; Skyla's hair was in a loose pony tail, falling around her face which was covered in beads of sweat. There was nothing glamorous about this picture, but Wanda couldn't think of a time that Skyla had glowed more radiantly. Her eyes were tired and pained, but these emotions were overtaken by a lowing hope that Wanda knew she had helped put there. Her hands clutched Pietro's and shook against the strong grip he was returning.

"I cannot do that," Wanda said, tears forming in her eyes again," Because I do not think that I have ever been as happy as I am right now, here with my family, waiting to invite more into the world."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Seven hours and thirteen minutes of labor, and Cabot Anthony Maximoff, and Hero Clint Maximoff were born. Wanda was allowed to hold both boys just moments after the parents and Tony, and she almost didn't want to return them to the nurses. Both boys were just as she had imagined, Cabot with silver tufts of hair and navy blue eyes, and Hero with light blonde hair and grey tinted eyes. Holding them in her arms, rocking with them while the doctors spoke with Pietro and Skyla, Wanda had never felt as content as she did right them. Both boys' minds were fuzzy, not yet fully formed, and she had been silly to think she would ever be able to put bad things in there. She had no bad feelings right now, she was entirely happy and content, and that was the only thing she would have been able to give her nephews, at that moment.

"Miss Maximoff?" A Nurse said in a soft tone. Wanda looked up and nodded, realizing she must have been calling her for a few moments, but Wanda had been lost in her nephews." I hate to ask, but we have to take the boys to be weighed and for their hearing tests."

"Of course," Wanda said, standing, carefully from the rocking chair. She was just handing Cabot over to the nurse, when a vision pushed into her mind, of another's' accord. She glanced down at Hero, his grey eyes shining in a way that made Wanda think he would be an old soul, and then she allowed the vision to wash over her. It was her own face, shining in happiness and love, cooing in her native tongue to who she could only assume was the baby giving her this beautiful gift." Oh, my boy... I cannot wait until I can return that favor back to you."

And so, Auntie Wanda gave her other nephew to the nurse, and then sat down to dream about all the wonderful things she could give those boys.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: ... I did warn you that there would be feels... Though, I admit, that not even I saw that moment with Wanda and Skyla. The characters sort of hijacked that one, on me...**

 **I feel as if I'll continue a few more shots with Wanda and her nephews, as they grow up, and have a few more moments with all the Avengers and the new babies. But that's down the road.**

 **Next chapter will be posted probably tomorrow night after work, and it's going to be a real life AU, where ALL my OC meet at a convention. It'll be kind of cool to see them interacting and not in their normal fandom writings. We'll see how many times they hijack that chapter... So many OC voices, so little time..**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it (this is totally dedicated to Just Watch Me Fly, again, because she was the one who made me think of Wanda and her brother's kids)!**

 **Until next time,** _ **Ciao**_ **!**


	2. The Convention Connection

**A/N: So, I am a bad bad person, because I'm writing this at work. But I think I should preface that with I am a nanny, and the parents I work for are out of town on business until late tonight. So, normally while the kiddo is sleeping for her nap, I'm helping them out with housework, or just reading some while I have what I consider a "lunch break". Given that the parents have been gone all weekend, and the kids stayed with some family friends, there is no house work for me to do, and I only take a few minutes to eat. SO! I decided to take advantage of the virtual free afternoon and type up my next one shot idea! This is going to incorporate Charlie, Nettie (Charlie's cousin and soon to be OC paired with Jason because reasons), Skyla (from my Avengers fic), Kelby (from my Harry Potter fic) as well as Peni(the OC you all have yet to meet from my new Captain America AU).**

 **Given the large amount of OC I'll be using in a real life setting, this chapter may be REAL long. Bear with me, and I'm sorry if you hate all of them together. Keep an eye out at the bottom, there may or may not be a few *ehem*guest appearances c:**

 **I don't own anything DC, Harry Potter, Marvel, or ComiCon related. Enjoy!**

 **Pieces of Our Lives**

 **Chapter Two: The Convention Connection**

ComiCon was a god damned event; or at least Charlotte LeBeu was slowly learning it was. When her cousin Antoinette had asked her to attend the event- because her friend had backed out for a family emergency, and selling the ticket would be a waste -she figured it would be a fun nerd gathering and an excuse to put together the female Red Robin cosplay she had been designing for months (after all, Tim Drake was her guilty DC pleasure). What she had not realized was the amount of people that would be in attendance, and the amount of cosplaying nerds she would encounter within just the first few hours of the Con. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

"I'm not sure how you do this every year, Nettie..." Charlie sighed, as the cousins made a pit stop to their hotel rooms. Over the course of exploring the market floor and the booths of the convention, they had gathered bas of things they had been given (freebies!) or bought (vendors!) and even a few flyers (events, oh my!) for things happening around the Con.

"Eet iz a bit overwhelming, no?" Nettie smiled, her partially French lilt moving around her words, making her voice seem more exotic. While Charlie's dad had once been a French UN bureaucrat, Nettie had been a France Native up until recently. She had been wearing herself out with her modeling career, and decided to take a break, come here to the states and go to University before returning to the industry she loved." Eet iz an acquired taste, but you cannot deny that eet iz fun!"

"Well, that's true," Charlie giggled in resignation. She stopped by the entrance to the Convention room, reaching up to adjust her black mask. The spirit gum she had applied earlier was holding up nicely, but she was also sweating a bit (not used to the California heat) and didn't want her mask flying off at an inopportune time. She had worked really hard on the costume for this weekend, wanting to base it off of Tim Drake's time with the Titans, where his base colors were red and black, but he had stopped wearing the all black cowl that would have hidden her face entirely. The shining star of her outfit, was the pair of black, red, and yellow wings that attacked and detached from the back of her suit like a cape. It had always been Charlie's favorite part of his costume on the Titan team, and a trademark for the hero she adored.

"I 'ave told you that your costume ees wonderful, no?" Nettie asked. Charlie nodded, grinnin broadly at her cousin and taking a moment to appreciate the work she had put into dressing up as a female Red Hood and homage to her own favorite Bat Family Member, Jason Todd. She had found some fan art of a cosplay with a black leather romper, knee high combat boots and the signature red bat and face mask, to base her design off of. She added a cropped black leather jacket, some fake pistols and a leather pistol garter on her upper thigh. The affect- even with her long blonde hair and no black wig -was mesmerizing. She looked dangerous and beautiful, the clear red face plate strapped to her waist only adding to the appeal.

"And I said yours was way more badass," Charlie countered. Nettie chose not to comment on this, but stopped to stare at a vendor booth they hadn't seen on their first run.

"All of those are natural, loves," a pretty girl with bouncy and shocking orange curls said with a grin. She was sitting in a fold-up chair, cross legged, holding a copy of The Deathly Hallows, and grinning at the new customers. She wore a belled jester's hat, atop her springy curls, paired with a bright red button-up shirt, polka dotted white shorts, rainbow suspenders, and an orange bow tie. She swung her feet out from under her and Charlie caught a glimpse of one green and one blue knee sock- one with golden snitches the other with what looked like cat faces -over a pair of white converse low tops.

"You're dressed as Peeves!" Charlie cried, clapping to herself in a tiny nerd fit. The girl struck a mock salute and nodded." Oh that is brilliant!"

"Thanks! I always hated that the little bugger wasn't in the movies!" The girl grinned. She had a straight white smile matched with full pink lips, loads of freckles, and big blue eyes that seemed to have just about every shade of blue in them."My name is Kelby Whitmore, Scotland native, California transplant for school. And these," She gestured down at her table, and Charlie saw an assortment of lotions, sprays, candles, and candies." These are all scents I based off of characters from different fandoms. There's quite a few Harry Potter, obviously, but I do have a Marvel and DC line you may want to look at. Twenty percent off to all who cosplayed for the Con!" She glanced around her like someone was listening, then leaned in with a grin." But you guys can have thirty since you recognized mine!"

"There are so many!" Nettie gasped, already eying a set of Fred and George lotion bottles." You make zem all, yourself?"

"Yup!" Kelby said popping the "p" at the end of her word." My mam was a botanist, and my dad was an architect. I took after a little bit of both, but I really caught onto mam's all natural soap and scent lessons. I sort of grew from those and made my own line. Back home the demand isn't so great, but once I got a shop opened online, I was able to save money to come here for school!"

"My name is Charlie, this is my cousin Nettie," Charlie said hopping from one foot to another." And please tell me you have a Tim Drake or a Red Robin lotion! Because I will buy the crap out of that!"

"I can do you one better," Kelby grinned wider (if it was possible). She dug around behind her table, allowing the cousins to admire a set of Deathly Hallows decals sewn onto the back pockets of her shorts. Finally the curly head reappeared and she held a basket covered by thin black cellophane." This here is my last Bat Family Scent Collection! I brought about twenty, but they sold out! I knew that this one needed to go to a proper home, though. It must've been waiting on you!"

"What's in it?" Nettie asked, her golden eyes eager and her fingers twitching to touch the basket. Charlie nodded eagerly beside her, waiting to hear of the goodies inside.

"Well you've got the basic ones," Kelby said setting herself back on her chair and putting the basket in front of the two girls so they could look inside." Batman candle with smoke, blackberry, and mint scent, Batwoman Spray with a vanilla, lavender, and blackberry scent, followed by an Alfred candle and lip balm in Earl Grey. Then it gets a bit more intricate; Robin is a set candle, that scent is cherrywood, spearmint, and lemon and I used that to cover all the Robins. But then you've got a Nightwing hand lotion and chap stick, in fresh linen and a hint of blueberry. Followed by a Red Robin candle and body spray in black cherry, apple, and cinnamon scent. Paired, of course, with a Red Hood body spray and bath salts scented in a campfire, coffee, and a hint of leather. All of this is wrapped up with the three mini-Damien Wayne hand sanitizers, which are scented with chai, evergreen, and a hint of musk. And a tiny sample of all their scents in hand lotion, just as an added bonus."

"Nettie, I want it," Charlie said, nearly drooling over the package." Split it with me so we can not feel guilty about buying it?"

"She 'ad me at Alfred's Earl Grey lip balm and candle," Nettie agreed. Once they gave Kelby her money- a pretty reasonable price both would agree -they had to go back to their room to drop off the massive package, and probably dab on some of the new purchases.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kelby came running behind the girls as they were leaving, the bells of her hat jingling happily." These are for you to."

She handed each girl a small gift back, in each was handful of coupons for Kelby's story, business cards, a complimentary mini-candle in vanilla bean, and a postcard with a cartoon kelby thanking them for their purchase.

"This is great!" Charlie said, dancing a little at her spoils. Kelby nodded at the girls, and brushed back some of her messy hair.

"There's going to be a few of us vendors going out to the bar in the lobby, tonight," Kelby said with a softer smile," You should come down. I know you guys aren't vendors, but you were one of the only ones to notice my outfit, and the friends I'm meeting are big nerds too! You may even make it out with some cool swag!"

"We would love to," Nettie grinned." Who are these friends of yours?"

"Well, the girl behind me is named Skyla, she does these awesome paintings of your favorite characters," Kelby said gesturing with her hands," They're done in a black outline, then paint splattered in colors that remind you of the character. And she does them on old book pages or vintage posters she finds. Then there's Peni, she has a class she patented that is called "Super Hero Boot Camp". It's an entire work out program that combines free running and actual work outs, to make you feel a little closer to heroes. She also has some really awesome art that she paints on pressed leaves, then closes in clear resin, makes an awesome paper weight you know? And then I think Peni said she was inviting a few guys she met? Something about there being too much estrogen for her liking and needing to fix it. My boyfriend and his brother will be there, too. We're all meeting around 10, once the market floor closes for the night."

"We'll be there!" Both cousins cried.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I'll be the first to admit this is more fun than I'd thought," Charlie said as she brushed mascara onto her lashes," But I'm sort of happy we decided to meet Kelby and not go to that raging DC reenactment, in the ballroom."

"Yes, I am not sure 'ow much more badly made super hero costumes I can take," Nettie admitted. The girls had changed out of their costumes, and were putting on some quick makeup, as well as last minute swipes of Kelby's spray and lotions- all of which smelled great. Nettie had changed into a pair of white washed skinny jeans, a white and flowy crop top with a cloud spitting rainbows, and a pair of white converse. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a half braid, and she only wore a pair of rainbow studs and a white charm bracelet for jewelry. Charlie was forever jealous of her cousin's sense of effortless style, but she herself felt pretty good about her outfit, tonight.

Charlie had opted for a pair of torn jean shorts that were a bit shorter than she normally would have worn, a white tanktop with "Batman" written over an inked art version of his cowl, and a pair of black and white oxford pumps, for a bit of height. Her only jewelry was a pair of black stud earrings and a silver robin charm necklace. She had curled her long brown-black hair and let it loose, deciding that it wasn't worth the trouble to try and tame it.

"You ready, Ani?" Charlie asked, reverting to her other nickname for her cousin. Nettie glanced up from the goodie basket they had gotten from Kelby and nodded, glancing down at the items they had torn out the second they got back to the room." She really is sort of genius for coming up with those, you know."

"I know, the scents are _tres magnifique_!"

Both girls took one last spray of their choice super hero (Charlie Red Robin and Nettie Red Hood) before heading down to the hotel bar. Luckily the girls had taken a few minutes more than they'd planned to get ready, so when they entered the bar, Kelby's flaming orange curls were easy to spot.

"You made it!" Kelby cried, jumping up and hugging the girls like they'd known each other for years." And you look good even without the costumes!"

Kelby was one to talk; outside of her quirky Peeves costume, it was easier to see how stunning the girl was. She wore a simple teal sundress with an orange flower design, a pair of rope, teal, wedges, and a dangling golden owl necklace. The simple outfit, compared to her earlier cosplay, made the cousins realize how smooth their new friends skin was, how clear and bright her eyes were, and how pretty the girl was, even with shockingly colored hair.

"These are my friends I was telling you about," Kelby said, turning towards two other girls and a set of twin boys, sitting at a high top bar table, near an empty stage." Charlie and Nettie, this is my boyfriend Fred, and his twin George," She gestured to the redheaded twins who nodded hello." And then there's Skyla and Peni, my booth neighbors!"

"Pleasure," a blonde, that Kelby had called Skyla, smiled at the cousins." Kelby was just telling us that you two has some amazing Batman cosplay outfits. I was in my female Quicksilver gear just awhile ago, and I'll be doing Scarlet Witch tomorrow."

"Not the same universe, my blonde friend," A dark haired brunette beside Skyla said. This had to be Peni, the girl Kelby had said did work out programs, because she may have been tall and thin like Nettie, but her bare arms and legs were packed with muscles that hid under the wiry frame." You'll have to excuse the Marvel-DC crossover, Skyla was a Marvel girl, growing up, and she never even knew there was another universe until she started buying her comics versus borrowing her foster brother's."

"She's forgiven," Charlie said with a shrug," It's a more common thing than you would think. Not to mention the amount of times that DC and Marvel went 'hey! Let's mess with the fans and do a crossover... again!' Tends to mess with those who only like one or the other."

"Well, at least you were right when you said they were as nerdy as us," Peni said, saluting the girls with her drink. The girl wore a camouflage tank top over a pair of black cargo pants, paired with a set of scuffed black combat boots. Even with the harsh clothing and appearance, the girl had a softness about her, perhaps it was the fact that she was gorgeous and no amount of camo or boots could hide that. Her emerald green eyes and pale complexion reminded Charlie a bit of a predator cat or a wolf.

"My apologies, I am still learning," Skyla laughed good naturedly. The girl had wavy blonde hair and a medium tan complexion, but her eyes were dark navy-blue and had a hidden darkness that made Charlie a little more than curious about her past." My friend Pietro is constantly telling me -"

"I really wish you'd drop the friend thing," Kelby cut in, having plopped herself onto Fred's lap and stolen a sip of his drink. The redhead, to his merit, looked like this was a normal occurrence and allowed her to continue." I mean, we've all seen the two of you, and we know the boy is _mad_ for you!"

"Sort of like how you and Freddie were all through Lit 101?" George asked, smirking around his own drink. Kelby didn't have a response for that, deeming instead to flick her middle finger up at the quieter twin." Just stating facts, love."

"Pietro is my oldest friend..." Skyla said, thinking she needed to defend herself, now." He and his sister ended up in the teen foster home, I was in. We stood up for each other and built a family in a place there was none... I think what you call being 'mad' for me, is simply that affection translated over."

"And I think denial isn't just a river south of Italy," Peni muttered. Charlie and Nettie both chuckled at that, but Charlie watched as Nettie put a hand on Skyla's arm, as well.

"So, I thought Kelby said you invited some guys?" Charlie asked, a few drinks and a way-too-big plate of nachos later. Peni nodded, glancing at her watch and then at the door.

"Few guys who tried out my sparring seminar yesterday," Peni said," I was pretty impressed because they held their own even when I was really pushing. There's two of them, but they said they might bring their brothers, if they were free. Something about their adoptive father having them on a weird schedule.. I don't remember, but Skyla's boy toy is coming too, and he has a friend that he seems to think I should meet."

"I think the words I used were 'you suck at meeting guys because you kick their ass so I'm bringing one for you'," a husky and accented voice said from behind Nettie and Charlie. Both girls turned around to find a tall and well built man with white-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He averted his gaze almost immediately, however, to Skyla." My Skyla..."

"Hello, my Pietro," Skyla smiled, welcoming the hug that he gave her. Nettie noticed immediately what Kelby and Peni were talking about; if this man wasn't in love with the blonde girl, than there was no such thing.

"And I suppose that makes me the friend who is supposedly impervious to this ass kicking," A higher tenor voice said behind Pietro. The man was tall and built as well as his friend, but he had golden blonde hair and royal blue eyes, as well as a dimple in his right cheek." Steve Rodgers, ma'am."

"You can cut that 'ma'am' shit out real quick," Peni said, her words gruff, but her smile genuine." Just Peni or Penelope if you insist on full names. No need for any of those formalities, soldier."

"How did you-"

"Dog tags are a dead give-away."

"And this is the part where I need more to drink," Charlie said with a sigh. Nettie nodded to let her cousin know she wanted one, as well, and the shorter cousin went to the bar. As she was digging through her clutch, she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?" Charlie turned and was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen on a boy, and a cheeky smile to boot." I think you dropped you ID."

"Holy baby blues, Batman!" Charlie let slip, before her brain could make her mouth stop. The young man gave a loud laugh and Charlie felt her cheeks heat up." I'm sorry, that was terrible... I just... I haven't seen eyes like that since my last re-read of Tim Drake's time with the Teen Titans."

"You know Batman?" The guys asked, quirking his bro up in interest. Charlie nodded and gave him a soft smile." And you know that Tim Drake spent time with the Titans?"

"It was my cosplay later today," Charlie said with a shrug.

"Hey I just met you, but damn woman, marry me," The guy joked. He held out his hand," Tim, not the comic one, but Tim all the same."

"Charlotte, or Charlie," Charlie said expecting a hand shake, but getting a kiss on the back of her palm." Damn those moves, though... You charm ladies like me all the time?"

"No, most woman I try to charm have no clue who Tim Drake is, or why I know the difference between him and the other Robins," Tim said with a happy glint in his eyes." You here with anybody?"

"My cousin Nettie, and some friends we met today," Charlie said," What about you?"

"My brood of brothers," Tim said with a grimace," My brother Dick found this girl today, said she had a sparring something or another and-"

"Wait, you're the boys that Peni invited?" Charlie asked.

"I think Peni was her name, so yes?"

"Then you can come join us over there," Charlie nodded towards the table she had just left," I'd love to chew your ear a bit on the character growth of the different Robins and why I'm pretty sure Tim was the best one."

"You sure you don't want to take my proposal seriously?"

A few minutes later, and Tim was introducing his brothers Jason and Dick to the rest of the group. Charlie, good to her word, spent at least an hour talking with Tim about the comic series they both loved, and found that she may have to rethink his very not serious proposal. Poor Nettie had managed to gain the attentions of Tim's brother Jason, and she had no idea what to do besides blush and putter off into half French phrases. Everyone was getting along so wonderfully, but Charlie noticed that Dick wasn't interacting as much as he was texting on his phone.

"Girlfriend?" Charlie asked, while Tim ran to get them drink refills. Dick glanced up and smiled, his perfect white teeth bright in the dim bar light.

"Yeah.. She couldn't come because she's finishing up her degree and it's finals week," Dick said with a sigh." My dorky girl... But her education is super important, and I'm really proud of how quickly she's gotten it."

"What's her major?" Charlie asked, happy to offer conversation to the semi-loner brother.

"Nursing, with a minor in English Studies," Dick said with an eye roll," She can't decide if she wants to help people or teach English to warring countries."

"Ambitious," Charlie said in approval," I'm a Criminal Investigation major, Nettie is going for Fashion Design and Marketing. She wants to make a living after she's too old to model."

"Sounds equally ambitious," Dick smiled," I went for business, nothing fancy. But my father owns some pretty big stocks and wanted me to take over. Anna thinks I'm way too young to be making the money that I do."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Charlie asked, smiling at the fond way he said her name. Dick nodded, turning his phone screen towards the girl. Dick's background was a pretty auburn-haired girl with hazel eyes. She had an athletic build to her and was relatively short, though not near as small as Charlie. She had one long golden streak in her hair, near her side bangs, and a smile that made Charlie think that she was up in the clouds, dreaming." She's beautiful, Dick."

"Yes, you are," Tim's voice rumbled as he sat beside Charlie again. She blushed at his comment, and smacked his arm, but he grabbed onto her hand and laced it with his own." You and your cousin staying the whole weekend?"

"Yup, then it's back to New York for us," Charlie said.

"Shut up!" Time cried. Charlie jumped a little and quirked a curious brow up at his choice of words." Don't actually shut up, that would be mean... But we're from New York too!"

"Small world..." Charlie blushed, seeing Tim's determined eyes.

"You have to give me your number," Tim pleaded," It's not every day that I meet a beautiful girl who can totally nerd with me, and I know you're smart because we talked about your school too. And now I know you live near me so there's no 'we only have this weekend' excuse! I may have been joking about running off and getting married, but damn if I'm gonna miss an opportunity like this!"

"I'll think about it," Charlie smiled.

"Only think about it?" Tim asked, deflated at her less than immediate agreement.

"Well, you have all weekend to convince me," Charlie smiled.

And what a weekend it was shaping up to be.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: Oi that was a lot longer than I had anticipated... But it was fun!**

 **Props to Just Watch Me Fly (I may or may not have hijacked her OC Anna for a little crossover, there). Besides that, these are all OC I've used or plan to use in the future. Obviously I had some cannon guest stars, as well, but it was fun translating everything to real life.**

 **And c'mon. Who doesn't want a Bat Family Scent Basket? Like I should make these and market them. I know there are nerd candles (actually that idea was half inspired because of a vendor I met at LeakyCon two years back) but I haven't ever come across any DC or Marvel ones.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is going to be Skyla meeting Loki for the first time, and after that we'll jump into Jason meeting Charlie's little sister, Twyla and the cuteness that ensues afterwards.**

 **Probably post both of those tomorrow, if I can get my brain straight to write them after work (maybe I'll type some tonight since I did this in the afternoon). Who knows?! I know I don't, I just sort of type until the words let me go!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to leave reviews on prompts or OC you want me to use, in the future of this fic!**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


	3. Two Dads

**A/N: BONUS CHAPTER! I was totally not expecting to write this while I was working on my other chapters, but it sort of happened...**

 **I was thinking about how Skyla (my OC from YDSTC) sort of has both Tony and Clint as father figures, and how confusing that would be if someone not in the Avenger's family heard her talking about it. Hence this very short, but very funny, chapter happened!**

 **I don't own Marvel anything, just my OC and my ideas! Enjoy!**

 **Pieces of Our Lives**

 **Chapter Three: Two Dads**

"So your Dad is asking us if we're staying at the Tower this weekend or if we're going to go back to your Papa's farmhouse," Pietro said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched Skyla pile things into a shopping cart. The couple was grocery shopping for Tony, since the scientist was terrible at remembering to restock the Tower, and Skyla thought it was stupid to hire a professional shopper when they stayed there most nights anyway.

"Well, we stayed with Papa Clint last weekend, and most of this week," Skyla pointed out," Plus, I hate leaving Dad alone for too long.. We show up and he has nothing but a pack of saltines and Uncle Bruce's tea packets, in the Tower. So I think we should stay here for awhile. You think Wanda will be okay with Papa Clint for the rest of the week?"

"That's like asking if I would be okay to stay in bed with you for awhile longer," Pietro said with a naughty grin. Skyla's cheeks flushed red and she smacked his muscled arm, even if she was smiling to herself." She'll be fine, my Skyla..."

"I just like to check," Skyla said with a shrug. She glanced down at her cart and seemed to be going through a mental checklist that Pietro could never keep track of." This should be good. Knowing you and Tony, I'll have to make one more stop before we leave, but this is a good start."

"We eat a lot," Pietro shrugged. Skyla patted his arm again and started towards the cash register of the large grocery store they were in." Although your Dad and Papa ave me a run for my money during Thanksgiving..."

"Oh you know you loved it," Skyla laughed as they started piling things onto the conveyor belt of the checkout line." Papa Clint makes the best food! Don't tell Laura, but he's sort of a better cook..."

The woman behind the register laughed at this and Skyla gave a sheepish grin in return.

"No worries, love," The middle aged woman said in a slightly British accent," My dad was a much better cook than my mum. We never let her know it, but we craved the nights he did dinner."

"Well my Papa can cook, but Dad can't," Skyla said, as if this was going to help her case. The woman raised a curious eyebrow at this phrase.

"Do you call your dad two different names?"

"Oh no, I have two dads!"

"Well, that's very progressive of them!"

"I don't think so," Skyla said, now her turn to be confused." I mean, I was adopted by my dad, Tony; but Papa Clint has always been with him, and they both sort of became my father figures. But Papa Clint is at his farm house now, and Tony stays here in the city. They liked being together, but Papa Clint decided this just wasn't the place to be, anymore."

"Well, I think it's great," The cashier smiled." It's not every day you see two men raising one girl, even if they're not together anymore. That's right good of them to make it work."

"Well, we split our time between the two," Skyla went on, totally oblivious to the incredulous look on Pietro's face." We send most weekends with Papa Clint, but a lot of the week here with my Dad. It works out that Pietro's sister stays with Papa Clint, so he's never lonely."

"Well the best of luck to you, sweetie," The woman said once Skyla had paid for the groceries. Skyla gave the woman a polite wave and headed out beside Pietro, who was trying (and failing) not to laugh under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Skyla asked, genuinely confused as they loaded things into the car she had borrowed from Tony's garage.

"You know she thought that Tony and Clint were a couple, right?"

Skyla would love to deny that her facial response was what made Pietro laugh harder, but she was pretty sure it was very funny face that she made.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey Skylark," Tony called as he entered the kitchen to find Pietro and Skyla unpacking groceries." How was the store?"

"Well we got everything we wanted," Skyla said honestly," And then I got into a conversation with the cashier about you and Papa Clint."

"Yeah?" Tony asked, listening as much as he could with a tablet in his face and charts of his latest tests scrolling down the screen.

"Yes, and she misunderstood what I mean about you being my Dad, but Clint being my Papa," Skyla said, still a bit put off that she hadn't realized the miscommunication before." She thought that I meant you two were romantically involved when you adopted me!"

"She thought what?" Tony cried, his face flaming red and his attention entirely on Skyla now. Bruce, who had entered behind the Iron hero, was doubled over the couch, trying to catch his breath from how hard he was laughing." Why the hell did she think that?"

"Well, I don't know," Skyla said with a shrug," I just told her that I had two dads and that you adopted me, and that Papa Clint didn't live here with you anymore, because he thought it wasn't the best place to be..."

"I.. uh.. Oh Skyla..." Tony said, rubbing a hand down his face." I forget how little human interaction you've had over the years... I think we need to have another conversation about social cues and how people perceive what you say..."

"Should I call Papa Clint again?" Skyla asked." He was here the last time you spoke with me about social conventions."

"No, Skyla," Tony sighed as both Pietro and Bruce laughed behind him," I think I can handle this one without Katniss..."

"I don't know, Tony," Bruce laughed," Clony Bartark has a lovely ring to it!"

"I hate you, you green genius, you."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: I laughed a lot while writing this. Half because I could imagine the very clueless look on Skyla's face, and the fact that Bruce would totally eat up the opportunity to make fun of Tony.**

 **Working on the other two chapters, here, tonight. And hopefully I'll be posting some actual chapters up, too, for YDSTC, Captain Au, and Deeply Yours. We'll see how that works!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this fun little bonus chapter!**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


	4. Girls Day

**A/N: Hello! I won't be long with this note because it's late here and this is just a little surprise for Just Watch Me Fly. It includes her OC Annalise "Anna" Harrison, and my OC Charlie and Nettie. It takes place in her story Puzzle Pieces (which isn't published yet but I know she is writing).**

 **So, I don't own anything Batman Universe related, except Anna and Charlie, and I have permission to use Anna! Enjoy!**

 **Pieces of Our Lives**

 **Chapter 5: Girls Day**

 **(Aka How Charlie and Nettie Kidnapped Anna and Made Dami See His Best Friend As An Actual Girl, All In One Day)**

"I don't understand why you guys dragged me away from my lazy day of reading for a mall trip," Anna Harrison scowled. The petite auburn haired girl had her arms folded and was looking as moody as any fourteen year old teen would, if not for who she was being moody at. Charlotte and Antoinette- also known as Charlie Drake and Nettie soon-to-be-Todd respectfully -were her mother and aunt figures, and generally two of her favorite people. Generally. But not when they took her away from her perfectly comfy reading corner in the Wayne Manor Library, just as she was about start on a new SciFi novel.

"You don't understand because you're not in High School yet," Charlie said with a motherly smile. The younger of the two cousins had opted for a simple plaid button-up dress and flat black Converse. This was widely to the fact that she was currently about five months pregnant with Anna's second little sister, Kensley Drake. Anna offered her adoptive mom her arm as they came to the stairs, but Charlie waved it away. The woman was nothing if not stubborn and headstrong, it was how she ended up being Commissioner Gordon's go to for all investigation, even now that she was technically retired and a stay at home mom.

"What you mother iz trying to say," Nettie said on Anna's other side," Iz zat High School kids can be mean.. We both know this first 'and.. And while we love Alfred and Miz Barbara for sending you clothes, you need an entire wardrobe for school."

"So why can't you just design me one, Aunt Nettie?" Anna pouted as they entered the crowded mall. She studied the taller blonde woman's simple flowered sundress and matching tennis shoes. She had paired the outfit with a white floral handbag and dark lipstick, which only highlighted her new engagement ring.

"I am good _mon petit oiseau_ ," Nettie winked," But even I cannot do zat in but a week before classes."

"So we're shopping!" Charlie cried with a grin." At your daddy Tim's expense!"

She patted her black purse with a wink and the two woman promptly dragged a still reluctant Anna into the nearest store: Forever 21. They began digging through shelves and throwing thing at Anna, but the auburn hairs girl still looked skeptical. Seeing this, Charlie nudged Nettie and gestured to the girl.

"Anna, my dear?" Nettie said softly." Eet is just clothes! We want to do this for you! Not just because we think we 'ave to or because we think we know better.."

"What Nettie means," Charlie jumped in," Is that you never let us do anything for you. And this is a way that you can not only wear nice things _you_ picked out, but also help you fit in just a bit more at the new school.."

Anna thought that over, picking at the hem of her very frayed hole-filled t shirt.

"Alright..." Anna said softly." I could use some new things, and I saw a few really cute tops over-"

"YAY!" Charlie and Nettie cried. Anna couldn't help but laugh this time.

A few hours and one faux runway show later, and Anna had a whole closet of new things. Her favorite five outfits were a combination of things she and the other two women found. The first outfit was a Gryffindor cropped tank top over red shorts, tights with the Deathly Hallows sign on the knee, a pair of red low tops, and a backpack with dinosaur print to match her new Hedwig wallet. The next outfit was a pair of cyan skinny jeans, a t shirt that read "Unicorn: noun a mythical creature resembling a horse. Only awesome people can see them" with matching converse and accessories, as well as an artsy pastel print backpack. Charlie had found her an outfit that consisted of a blue and black jersey dress, black ankle boots, a cropped black jean jacket, and accessories to match her awesome new R2D2 backpack. While Nettie had picked out a tasteful navy and tan pencil-skirt dress, tan suede lace up shoes, a faux leather backpack to match, and some awesome accessories including a watch with R2D2 on its face. Finally, Anna had found a final outfit of a cropped Ninja Turtle tank top, dark wash skinny jeans, black flat lace ups, and a pretty matching set of delicate gold chain necklaces. It also matched her R2D2 backpack and Anna wouldn't wait to wear it for her first day at school.

"Charlie! Nettie!" Anna cried as she left Forever 21. The two cousins had left her to pay for everything at the counter, using the excuse that Charlie needed pretzels with mocha ice cream to dip them in- aka Pregnancy Cravings." Mom? _Tante_!"

"Over here Anna-Banana!" Charlie's voice came from Anna's left. She turned, her arms heavy with all the bags she was carrying. She found the women sitting in front of an ice cream parlor, Charlie eating her fill of her weird craving, and Nettie holding a medium sized white box.

"What's that _Tante_ Nettie?" Anna asked curious of the box.

"Eet is your gift from Uncle Jay and I," Nettie smirked," As well as Alfred and Bruce, in case you were going to try to argue."

Anna didn't argue but glanced curiously at the box Nettie slid in front of her. She carefully lifted the lid and gasped to find a shiny new iPhone, complete with headphones and about ten different cases, all with a nerdy or fun print on them.

"Nettie no!" Anna cried." I can't take this!"

" _Oui_ , you can!" Nettie said back." You do not 'ave a phone of your own. I do not care zat you are usually with Damian, you need eet in case of emergency! It 'as all of our numbers, a few games zat Tim and Jay like, as well as all ze music we know you love. This is for your safety as well as your enjoyment."

"You guys!" Anna said, tears bubbling up over her hazel eyes. She dropped her shopping bags and jumped over to hug both women. Charlie looked a little misty at this action but she waved it away with a muttered "damn hormones!" and Anna laughed again." You guys are the greatest!"

"We love you Anna!" Charlie said." We don't do this because we have to or because we're forced by social conventions. We do it because seeing you happy and giving you things you need is a way to show we love you, silly!"

"Your mother iz right," Nettie smiled, tears in her eyes as well." Anna you are such an important part of all our lives! Oh _mon petit oisea,_ you 'ave changed our lives and we would never go back. I 'ope you truly understand and believe that."

Needless to say all the women were crying after that statement.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Dami! Dami! Dami!"

Damian Wayne had been contentedly reading a textbook for classes the next day when a familiar voice and irritatingly happy knock came from his bedroom door.

"Anna," Damian said with a smile and an eye roll. He jumped up and moved to open his door, unphased as the tiny redhead came bounding into the room the minute he did." Why are you so bouncy Little Red?"

"Oh, Dami!" Anna cried." Charlie and Nettie kidnapped me and took me to the mall! And they bought me all new clothes for school!"

"That's exciting? I suppose?"

"I didn't think so at first either," Anna continued plopping on Damian's bed with a grin." But it was so fun! They let me pick out things for myself, and helped me make them look good! Then Nettie gave me this!" Anna showed Dami her new iPhone with a flourish." It's got everyone's number in it, and a bunch of games, and all my favorite music! Listen!"

Anna pressed a few buttons and "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John started playing. Damian couldn't help but smile fondly as he watched Anna dance around his room for s minute before falling to layback on his bed.

"I'm glad you had fun, Anna," Damian said, not missing how pretty the girl looked in the sun falling from his open window. She sat up and gave him a big smile, her eyes shining and her white teeth gleaming. Damian was struck, once more, by how pretty his best friend was, especially lately since she had begun to bloom into womanhood.

"Damian this family is amazing and I love them!" Anna said her voice catching slightly. She stood and surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. He awkwardly hugged her back, but as he did she jumped up and kissed his cheek, leaving a hot mark behind." I'm gonna go tell Bruce and Alfred! Love ya Dames!"

Damian stayed frozen in his doorway, until about forty minutes later when Jason found him there. He was clutching his blush red cheek, and muttering "I am so screwed" over and over again.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: Just a little short and sweet idea, it will make a bit more sense once JWMF has her new story up, but for now it's just fluff. Don't get too excited since she won't be posting that story for a bit... okay you can get a little excited. I know I am!**

 **And on that note, seriously if you haven't gone and read her stuff yet, do it. She has an AWESOME story for Marvel with her OC Anna, and then a one shot series dealing with Anna in a BUNCH of scenarios too. She's great and I can't brag about her enough.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed, I'll be posting actual chapter tomorrow and Friday, depending on work schedule. And please review! I love hearing from you guys!**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


End file.
